


fireflies

by meowy_times



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, fireflies uh, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowy_times/pseuds/meowy_times
Summary: Yamaguchi’s eyes are big and bright. He’s smiling at the seemingly empty sky. Tsukishima puts his hands behind his head and stares up. He sees nothing, no stars, just the pitch blackness of the sky. Then, he sees a flicker. Yamaguchi is silent but Tsukishima can’t help letting out a little gasp. Fireflies. Everywhere, throughout the grass and throughout the sky.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 24





	fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> this is real old and was gonna be in a chaptered fic but i can’t do those cuz i forget so here’s this bit

Yamaguchi lays back on the grass. There’s going to be a wet patch on his back, to match the wet patch on his butt. He doesn’t care. 

“Lay down with me Tsukki,” he says, sitting up just for a second. Tsukishima obliges, sitting on the slightly damp grass. It was summer, the grass should’ve been dry and crunched under his weight, but it’s not. He stays sitting up for a while, observing the landscape. There’s nothing particularly special about it, just a big field with long grass in the middle of summer. Then he lays down and sees what Yamaguchi sees. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes are big and bright. He’s smiling at the seemingly empty sky. Tsukishima puts his hands behind his head and stares up. He sees nothing, no stars, just the pitch blackness of the sky. Then, he sees a flicker. Yamaguchi is silent but Tsukishima can’t help letting out a little gasp. Fireflies. Everywhere, throughout the grass and throughout the sky. 

Yamaguchi raises his hands up into the air. “What are you doing?” Tsukishima asks. 

“I’m gonna catch one.” Yamaguchi giggles softly. He holds his hands out, waiting for a firefly to fly though, so he can snap his hands shut. Tsukishima watches him. In the dim light, he can barely see Yamaguchi’s freckles. 

Yamaguchi stands suddenly. As expected, there’s a slightly darker spot on his back and butt. He jumps up and claps his hands together. “What are you doing?” Tsukishima sits up, brushing off his neon green sweater. 

“I’m gonna catch one!” Yamaguchi jumps again, forward this time. His voice has a sort of childlike determination that can’t be swayed. 

“Want me to help?” Tsukishima asks, standing up. When he stands, he stands taller than Yamaguchi. He might have a better chance at catching a firefly. 

“Nope!” Yamaguchi breaks into a run. He’s chasing one specific firefly now, and disturbing others in his wake. He laughs, bright and clear into the night. Tsukishima laughs now too. The laugher bubbles, contagious, even though it’s just the two of them.

“I wanna catch one too then!” He runs after Yamaguchi, a wide grin on his face.

They chase fireflies and catch many of them. After the first one, caught by Yamaguchi, they stop to look at it. “Look Tsukki! I did it!” Yamaguchi beams up at Tsukishima. In his cupped hands is a firefly, still flashing its abdomen on and off. 

“Did you know,” Tsukishima says. “That fireflies are bioluminescent? They can make their own light and it’s cold.” 

“Woahhh.” Yamaguchi says. The firefly escapes a quick death when Yamaguchi turns his hands into fists. He shakes them excitedly. “That’s so cool Tsukki! You’re so smart!” 

At the second one, caught by Tsukishima, they stop again. “We’re getting good at this!” Yamaguchi laughs. “Hey Tsukki, did you know? Fireflies are also called lightning bugs!” 

Tsukishima looks at the little creature, currently trapped in his palm. It glows in a pattern. On, off, on, on, off. “I knew,” he says, “but what do you like to call them?” 

Yamaguchi thinks about it. He stares at the small bug in Tsukishima’s hands. 

“Tsukki bugs!” he grins. 

“Why’s that?” Tsukishima says, bewildered by the name. 

“Cause!” Yamaguchi waves his arms out to all the fireflies. “They only come at night when the moon is out, and they remind me of you!”


End file.
